In the related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-166965 is an example of the technique literature of this field. In an electronic control device for a vehicle described in this publication, occurrence of a failure caused by a rise in the temperature of the electronic control device is prevented by compulsorily turning off a transistor which controls energization, when the temperature of the electronic control device is equal to or higher than a predetermined temperature.